New Testament
by half-life-of-42
Summary: What did Kaworu do when Shinji was fighting against angels? What is his mysterious background? Relive the complete Neon Genesis Evangelion franchise from Kaworu's view and discover his origins, his goals and the meaning of Rebuild. Everything is based on personal interpretation.


Hello everyone! I am back with a new fanfiction. It retells the complete Neon Genesis Evangelion franchise (excluding the manga and spin-offs) from Kaworu's point of view and will also draw a connection between the series and the Rebuild-movies.

Please note, all of this is based on personal interpretation, guessing or opinion. _Most_ of what I'll write here is probably visible/notable/hinted in the series or the Rebuild-movies if you look close enough. I kept interpreting it for over half a year...

Also, I don't want to offend anyone. There might be hints that would make some people mad, so... don't take it serious.

Enough talking, enjoy!

* * *

"Wake up, Tabris." Soothing energy flooded through the tank, tingling his body. Tabris opened his eyes slowly, it was rather dark. His body was weightless, floating in some kind of liquid. "Who am I?" he thought. He felt strange. Was he supposed to feel like this? Tabris' body felt unused and clumsy, like that of a baby. But it was his body, after all...

"Your name is Kaworu Nagisa. Did you understand?" - "Yes..." Clumsy little body... it made his voice creak. His voice didn't creak in his head. Or in his memory. Memory... Images flashed through what he called his mind. His wings had flapped up in the air, but somehow his soul was held back... He waited so long, being the first, waking up felt good, feeling life, feeling energy pumping through his body like bolts of lightning. Was this his new home? He was put to sleep again, but woke up only little time after this. Tabris looked at his hands. Stubby, fleshy things. His hands clenched to fists. He was made of meat. Foreign meat. He knew the smell. It was hers.

He was not supposed to be here. "Where is my body?" he asked. Turning his head to look around, seeing that nothing was around the glass tube he was floating in, only blackness, Tabris continued to think. This was not his. Not his body, not his place. But his home. He had arrived. But there was... vermin.

"Where is my body?" the boy asked louder. "Not here." the voice answered. It sounded old and deep. "But I can show you." the voice offered. "Show me." Some siren rung, the fluid inside the tank gushed through some hole in the ground and the glass tube lifted. Tabris had to breathe air. It smelled and tasted like rotten. Like life. He stepped out of the glass container. A door opened and created a bright square in the distance. While going towards the light, someone went through the door. Kaworu could only see the silhouette. "While you were asleep, we tried to teach you how our world works. Did you understand?" - "Yes." Kaworu just noticed he didn't question the strange thoughts in his mind, the strange sounds he produced and understood. It was their language. "Your body is buried underground. Not here." The man speaking to Tabris was old and wore a tight-fitting suit with some gray neck tie. "They will try to find it." Kaworu announced with a determined voice, asking himself if these things would understand him. "We know, now that you've awoken. That's how it's written." - "So you know about the script?" The man nodded. "You will wait with us, until your brothers will get and retrieve your father's body. You're Tabris, the thirteenth. Don't worry. We'll get it. Now if you'd follow me..." The man pointed his hand out of the door, leading to a net of corridors and rooms. "You may call me Mister. I'm there if you need something. This will be your room, but if you prefer to be in your glass chamber..." - "No, this is fine." Kaworu sat down on a bed. "Tell me, who are you? What am I?" - "We're Lilith's sons." The boy's eyes opened in shock. "Lilith? You're Lilin! I knew it!" Though his voice gleamed with bits of anger or hatred, his body remained still and his face neutral.

"What do you Lilin do for distraction?" - "You mean for entertainment?" - "Yes." - "There are plenty of things. If you want to know more, feel free to go to the library down this corridor." Some small device on Mister's belt beeped. "Yes?" he answered. "The first arrived." was the answer. Although the sound of said device was quite silent, Kaworu could hear it. "I have work to do. You can move freely around here. See you later." said Mister.

The door closed with a silent "Swoosh" and Kaworu sat on his bed. Soon, Adam's body would be retrieved and Tabris would earn its power back. And then, he could finally get the fruit. Lilith wasn't the one supposed to receive it, no. She stole it. She has to give it back.

Everyone was so greedy. They all took stuff that didn't belong to them.

Since he didn't think he understood everything that was going on, he wanted to change this state and moved himself to the library down the corridor. What was he searching for? Answers. Answers... where would he find them? What were these Lilin? Entering the library his mind was filled with calm excitement, at least the vermin knew how to use the fruit. Books filled the hall up to the ceiling, all of them thick and heavy. He would find his answers.

After a bit of searching, he found a book called something with the characters for "history". Was that word what he thought it was? He sat down and opened it. The pages looked so ridiculous, filled with clumsy graphs that contained nothing but information. Tabris remembered the ancient system and shrugged. Just to think about these glyphs was almost painful... Shaking his head, Kaworu began to read. The first few dozen pages of the book were about old cultures, hints of belief in higher powers, slow development of more advanced cultures. Something made Tabris chuckle. Most of the old script was messed up with some cult on this world. Pathetic thinking.

He had to chuckle again and smiled. It was a strange feeling, the skin around his mouth felt stretched and tensed, but it was the only way his temporary body knew to express these feelings. Slowly he got used to this meat-thing, Kaworu noticed.

The more he read the more his eyes picked up pace. Those Lilin-glyphs were so abjectly worthless, containing painfully little information, thus reading them was extremely easy. Rapidly his eyes moved over the text and locked all of sudden on one glyph-combination he didn't understand. "Music". What did that mean? Roaming his thoughts, he got up and searched for another book. After passing some bookshelves, one of these little paper-things caught his attention. After grabbing it he returned to some reading-table and sat down. Music was supposed to be art. Art? Kaworu kept reading. He stumbled across the name Beethoven, who was apparently one of the most important music writers on this small world... Inspired by all the glyphs and lines he read, Kaworu wanted to try it. Try music. He had to ask Mister for assistance.

After spending his day at the library, Tabris returned to his room. Tired from all the reading he got on his bed, staring at the ceiling. All the things he learned fascinated him, but one thought managed to repress the others. This thing called music. He wanted to know it. But now he would rest, so he could discover it with all his energy. His eyes shut and Kaworu achieved to shut his mind up.

* * *

I can feel this is going somewhere I like. I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to review, comment, fav or do whatever you want with it. I'd love to hear your opinion!

About my other stuff... Don't worry. There will be more. So... I wonder how many cookies it takes to make me write. Right, K.R.? :D

See you next chapter!


End file.
